1408
by Mello.Chocolate Lover
Summary: What happens when Mello gets dared to spend 1 night in a haunted hotel room no ones survived in for more than an hour and Tenten decides to tag along to make sure he stays safe? Will they survive? Based off of Stephen King's story and the movie "1408".
1. Chapter 1: The Dare

_**Note: I do not own any of the anime's or some of the things that happen in this story. 1408 is a novel by Stephen King so I give credit to him for some of the idea's I put in here.**_

**1408**

Chapter 1: The Dare

Friday. September 13. 9:14 p.m. Everyone was playing Truth-Or-Dare. It was Sasuke's turn to pick someone.  
"Mello! Truth or dare?" he asked.  
"Truth" was Mello's reply.  
"Oh, come on, Mello! Pick dare for once!" Deidara said playfully.  
Mello smirked. "Fine. It's Emo Chicken Face so how bad could it be?"  
"You say that and something always happens" his boyfriend, Matt, piped up.  
"Oh, gee, thanks" Mello said.  
"So, you pick dare?" Sasuke asked.  
"Yeah! Bring it on!" Mello challenged. Sasuke smirked.  
"Alright. I've been saving this one for someone like you...I dare you to spend one full night in the hotel across the street....In room 1408."  
Matt looked up from his video game, Tenten looked over from kissing Neji and everyone else stared at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at everyone individually.

".......What?" he asked.  
"Your seriously going to make him go there?" Deidara asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Don't you know the stories?"  
"I do. And I dont believe them. Not one bit. "  
"If he dies, it's your fault." This remark caused Matt to glare viciously at Sasuke.  
"Is it really that bad? It's just a hotel room" Zero Kiryu said.  
"I'd like to know too" Mello said with a hint of confusion. Sasuke started explaining everything, from the murders to the suicides, in great detail. Mello understood quickly that the room was haunted and no one survived even an hour. Mello turned so pale that even Near's hair looked dirty. Matt took notice of this an rubbed his back. Tenten stood up and smacked Sasuke upside the head.  
"What are you thinking?!" she shouted.  
"Chill!" sasuke started. "I have things worked out. I've placed camera's and wiretaps, curtosy of L, all over the room. We'll see and hear everything. Since the hotel is across the street, if there's any trouble we can be there in two minutes or less. I already made arrangements for you to stay there the whole night."  
"Do you ever shut up?" Zero asked.  
"Yeah!" Sasuke said with an annoyed tone. Tenten looked at Mello with wide-eyes.  
"You can chicken out...Please dont do this."  
"Actually, I cant. I used my chicken when I was dared to make-out with Emo Chicken Face all night. Fine, I'll do it" Mello said.  
"Who made you do that?" Tenten asked. L hid behind the couch.  
"Don't kill me!" he said with a squeaky voice. Tenten rolled her eyes and ignored him. Mello stood up and started walking towards the door. Matt stood up and grabbed his wrist.  
"You better be careful. Promise me" he said. Mello was silent for a few minutes before he spoke.  
"Alright. I promise." Matt smiled a bit.  
"Thank you" he said and kissed him. Mello kissed back but pulled away when Sasuke poked him, signaling it's time to go. Mello sighed. Said "bye" and "I love you" to Matt before leaving. Tenten watched him go and was on the brink of tears. She slapped Sasuke again.  
"You put my Ani in danger!" she yelled.  
"Stop, Tenten. You believe the stories? They're not real" he said simply.  
"You don't know that!" she yelled again and left. What no one knew was that she had snuck out of the house and followed Mello to the hotel room.


	2. Chapter 2: The Room

**Note: I do not own the anime (s), characters or most of the story idea's. The concept belongs to Stephen King.**

  
Chapter 2: The room

Standing in front of the hotel room, Mello took a deep breath and put the key in the key

hole. All of a sudden he heard footsteps running towards him. He looked up and there she

was standing not 5 feet away.

"Tenten?" he asked. She looked up at him with a tear falling down her cheek.

"Ani-Kun, why'd you go?" she whispered.

"I'll be alright. It's just 1 night. You don't have to worry."

"But I do! You don't get it! It's impossible for me not to worry!" more tears flowed down

her cheeks. Mello walked up to her and stared her in the eyes.

"Would you like to stay with me? So you can make sure we'll be alright?" Tenten

nodded. Mello gave her a hug and whispered.

"Alright. No more tears, okay?" Tenten nodded and wiped the tears away as Mello let go.

Mello smiled, took her hand and led her back to the room. He un-locked the door and

they went inside. Tenten sat down as Mello looked around. It looked normal but the

atmosphere and the smell wasn't…It was strange.

"It looked normal enough" Mello said.

"Yeah…" Tenten said. "Hey, Mello?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think they're watching?"

"I wouldn't doubt it" he took out a chocolate bar and began munching on it.


	3. Chapter 3: Back At The House

**Note: I do not own the anime (s), characters or most of the stuff that happens. The basic concept belongs to Stephen King.**

Chapter 3: Back At The House

Back at the house, Neji was on a frantic search for Tenten. Suddenly he stopped in his

tracks and ran off to find Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" he yelled.

"Yeah?" came the reply.

"Have you checked on Mello yet?"

"Oh, shoot!" Sasuke stood up quickly and ran to the computer room. Neji followed

and after Sasuke messed around on the computer for a bit, a large screen at the back of

the room turned on, displaying the hotel room with Mello and…Tenten? Neji's mouth

fell open.

"Tenten! What's she doing there?" he said to himself. As soon as the screen turned on,

everyone came in and sat down to watch. L with strawberry shortcake, Beyond Birthday,

L's boyfriend and look-alike, with strawberry jam and Matt without his video games for

once. Zero also came in with water and blood tablets, Deidara came with some clay and

his younger boyfriend, Tobi, following. Sasori came in with a small puppet he was

working on. Even Naruto, Sai, Itachi and Kisame came to watch.

"Wow, everyone's here" Sasuke said.

"Not everyone" Zero said. "Zetsu, Near, Sakura and Tenten are missing."

"Not anymore. The only one missing is Tenten" a voice sounded from the doorway.

Everyone turned to see Zetsu standing in the doorway. He sat down and Near and Sakura

followed soon after. They all turned back to the screen and L nearly dropped his cake.

"What's Tenten doing there?!" he yelled.

"Calm down, L" Beyond Birthday told him. L took a couple of deep breaths and

simmered down quickly. Hinata, Light and Misa poked their heads in and sat down

quietly so they didn't make L scream again. Neji turned to Sasuke and shot him a

venomous glare.

"If she gets hurt, your head comes off" he said. Sasuke was shaking a bit and could

only nod. Tobi was watching intently and suddenly grabbed Deidara's arm.

"Senpai, what was that?" he asked, pointing to the screen.

"What was what, Tobi?" he asked.

"You didn't see it? Tobi saw the lights flicker and a misty thing in the background!"

Tobi said.

"I'm sure it was only your imagination, Tobi." He turned to Sasuke. "Have you been

filling his head with ghost stories?"

"No, I haven't. Maybe he actually saw it?" Sasuke said. Deidara turned away from

Sasuke and pulled a very scared Tobi onto his lap and held onto him tightly. Truth

be told, Deidara was a little scared too, even if he wouldn't show it. Especially in

front of Tobi. He believed in the stories and he believed Tobi saw something.


	4. Chapter 4: Things Start To Get Wierd

**Note: I apologize for making you guys wait so long for me to update ^^;; I hope you like the rest ^^**

Chapter 4: Things Start To Get Wierd

Mello and Tenten were just starting to get settles. Things were looking alright...Until the lights  
started flickering, that is. Tenten looked up from her drawing and Mello stopped chewing his chocolate bar. Both were starting to get a bit scared. Mello wouldn't show it, but he has a strange feeling ever since he walked into the hotel. Now things were starting to get weird and his suspicions were confirmed. Both sat there, frozen, until Tenten jumped slightly.  
"S-something touched me...It was cold," she stammered.  
"Calm down...Everything will be fine...," Mello said, though he didnt believe his own words. Suddenly a cold draft and evil laughter filled the room. Tenten screamed and jumped into Mello's lap.  
"What was that?!" she yelled.  
"I don't know," Mello replied. The laughter echoed through the whole room again, making Tenten scream again. Mello turned his head to see what appeared to be a man at the open window climbing out. Mello's eyes widened and his mouth fell open, but before he could say anything, the man jumped. Mello shut his eyes and looked away quickly. He was trying desperately to be brave. It wasn't working. A tear slid down his face. Tenten took notice of this.  
"Mello?" she asked. He just sat there shaking, eyes closed and tears falling down his cheeks in silence.  
"Mello?" she asked again. "Are you okay?"  
Mello only shook his head and took a few deep breaths. He calmed down and looked around the room. The laughter and the man in the window was only the beginning, this he knew. But he wanted to leave. Now.


	5. Chapter 5: Thoughts

Chapter 5: Thoughts

Back at the house, everyone was on edge. They all heard the laughter and watched the man jump. All doubts they had were erased. As scared as they were, they didn't want to leave for fear that something drastic would happen to Mello and Tenten. So many questions were spinning in their minds that they thought they would explode. Maybe, hopefully, their questions would be answered before Mello and Tenten...Well....Died. Most people end up committing suicide to escape their fate in that cursed room. Mello was strong-willed...Most of the time. And so was Tenten...But who knows what could happen if they got scared enough....


	6. Chapter 6: Attempted Escape

Chapter 6: Attempted Escape

Now, at the hotel room, things were getting really weird. Pictures would flip over, the temperature would go from hot to cold and the clock would chime a creepy melody. More ghosts were appearing and both Mello and Tenten were getting more scared by the minute.  
"Mello....I want to go home. Please?" Tenten asked shakily.  
"Yeah, me too....The doors still open so lets go." They grabbed their stuff and started heading towards the door. Right when they were about to get to the hallway, the door slammed shut. On Mello's foot. He screamed in pain and jerked his foot back.  
"Damnit!!" he yelled.  
"Are you okay?!" Tenten asked. Mello fell backwards onto the floor and started to examine his foot. His foot was badly crushed and was bleeding uncontrollably. Tenten ran to the bathroom, grabbed towels and Polysporin, and ran back. She applied the Polysporin first and wrapped his foot in the towel to stop the bleeding. The Polysporin caused Mello to cry in pain again.  
"I'm so sorry," Tenten said. Mello only nodded.  
Things really were only starting to get creepy.....


	7. Chapter 7: Sasuke's Regret

Chapter 7: Sasuke's Regret

Everyone back at the house was horror-stricken.  
Matt was twitching and his mouth was open.  
Tobi was silently crying on Deidara's shoulder and was shaking like a leaf.  
"It's alright, Tobi...,' Deidara said soothingly.  
Sasuke was curled up in the corner, rocking back and forth, and whispering something that appeared to be some sort of prayer. 'I didn't think he would actually get hurt...What have I done?' he thought.


	8. Chapter 8: Horrid Twist In Fate

Chapter 8: Horrid Twist In Fate

"We have to get out of here...," Tenten said.  
"But how?" Mello asked.  
"Well, we could-"  
"Look out!!!" Mello grabbed Tenten and pulled her away from where they were sitting by the door. The ceiling collapsed in front of the door.  
"Now what do we do?" Tenten asked.  
"I don't know...," Mello said quietly. He stood up and carefully started pacing back and forth. Suddenly, the room had turned blue and they heard hysterical laughter coming from the bathroom. Mello looked at Tenten and went into the bathroom.  
"Oh my God...," he said to himself. He stared in horror at the sight before him. A young woman, probably in her early 20's was gauging her eyes out and laughing about it. She fell over and laughed until she died, leaving her eyes in the sink.  
"Mello? Whats wrong...?" Tenten called. She came in and screamed. Mello was frozen in place and shaking. Then the room turned normal again. Mello turned to face Tenten, still shocked and horror-sticken.  
"We've been here for a total of 30 minutes. 30 minutes! Already I wish I'd listened to you and the storied and refused the dare...Why didn't I listen?! Look at what I got us into!"  
Tears streamed down his face as his knee's shook and clattered together. He fell to the gorund and started crying hysterically.  
"This is all my fault!"  
"No, Mello...Please don't say thing's like that. This wasn't your fault and you didn't know what would happen." She knelt beside him and hugged him gently, trying to calm him down.  
"I want to go home! I want Matt!" he sobbed.  
"I know...I want Neji, too...," Tenten said. Tears fell down her cheeks as well from watching Mello cry, which was very rare. She knew how scared he was. She was scared too. She knew how much he wanted Matt. She wanted Neji too.  
"We'll get out of here," she told him. He nodded and took a deep breath to calm himself down. Tenten helped him stand up and walk to the living room.  
"Okay, how do we-" Tenten was cut off by all the windows in the room breaking unexpectedly and the glass flying towards them. Tenten screamed and ducked while Mello just stood there, covering his eyes. When it finally stopped, Tenten stoof up. Both were cut really badly and scared so bad they couldnt think straight, Suddenly they heard a big cracking noise. Mello looked up. The noise was coming from the ceiling. It stopped. Right after it stopped, however, blood, gallons of it, fell from the ceiling, all over the place. It filled the room like a swimming pool at the rapid rate. Soon it was at their necks.  
"Mello!" Tenten cried. Mello looked over. The blood was almost above her head, as she was shorter, and she was crying uncontrollably.  
"Hang on!" Mello said. He started walking to her and just when he got to her, she was dragged under all the blood.  
"Tenten!!!!" he yelled. He reached under and tried searching for her. She was gone.  
"NO!!!!" he screamed. "Give her back!!! You can't have her!!!" As soon as he said that, all the blood disappeared. He looked on the floor where Tenten should've been, but instead of finding her laying there, he found Matt.  
"Matt!" he said. He knelt beside him and shook him.  
"Matt! Get up! Please! Don't joke with me!" he cried. Matt didn't move. Mello shook his head in disbelief, hoping it was fake. That it wasn't Matt, it was someone else. He knew that wasn't it. He leaned down to check Matt's pulse and turned pale when he moved his hand away.  
"No...," he said. Tears fell. Matt had no pulse.  
"No!" he started sobbing and yelled.  
"Matt! Don't leave me! I love you!" he shouted.  
"I love you too, Mello...Mihael Keehl....," Matt's voice echoed throughout the room. Mello looked up and turned around.  
"AHH!" he screamed as a ghost with a knife started swinging the knife at him. Mello screamed again, closed his eyes and passed out.


	9. Chapter 9: Just A Dream

Chapter 9: Just A Dream....

When he woke up, Mello was shocked beyond belief. Matt was standing over him, crying, and staring at him.  
"Are you okay?!" he asked. "You were having a nightmare and screaming and yelling in your sleep!"  
"A...Nightmare? You mean...I'm home? Your okay?" he asked.  
"What are you talking about? Of course I'm okay! Did something happen in your dream?"  
"A lot of things happened...God, I'm glad your okay!"  
Mello threw his arms around Matt and kissed him with passion. Matt kissed back eagerly and pulled Mello on top of him. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Mello gasped and jumped.  
"Mello?" Matt asked.  
"I-I'm okay...," Mello said. Sasuke walked in the door cheerfully.  
"Hey guys! Have a nice nap?" he said. Mello shook his head.  
"No. Now what do you want?" he asked.  
"Well...I have a question..." Sasuke said.  
"Yes?"  
"Wanna play Truth-Or-Dare?"

~The End~


End file.
